<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Workout Hazard by TheQueerSlimShady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403967">Workout Hazard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerSlimShady/pseuds/TheQueerSlimShady'>TheQueerSlimShady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anna is a beefcake, Chaos Ensues, Fluff, Gen, Sexual Tension, The Queens are very gay, detailed description of muscles, no relationships - Freeform, not smut but it's steamy, simping, trust me it's funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueerSlimShady/pseuds/TheQueerSlimShady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna comes back from a run to find that the rest of the queens can no longer function properly.</p><p>Or, Anna is a hazard because all the queens are gay.<br/>This is just an Anna of Cleves appreciation fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Workout Hazard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna opened the front door of the Queens’ house covered in sweat and breathing heavily.</p><p>Her morning routine of jogging to the gym, continuing her workout with weights, and jogging home had become an essential part of her life not long after being reincarnated in the 20th century. She loved pushing herself and her body to the limit to go further, to be stronger. It helped her maintain her stress, but it also gave her a feeling of control. She knew what her body could do, and she felt useful as she got stronger. There was a possibility that her need to feel in control of any aspect of her body that she could stemmed from past insecurities or because of the way she died, but she couldn’t tell you for sure. She didn’t like to dwell on it.</p><p>Making sure that she locked the door after entering, Anna made her way to the kitchen, taking a moment to revel in the soreness beginning to set into her muscles, indicating a job well done. She wiped some sweat from her brow and regained her breathe.</p><p>As she entered, she spotted Aragon pouring herself some coffee at the counter and Jane sitting at the table reading a book while sipping on what was probably tea. Neither seemed to have registered her entrance to the room.</p><p>“Morning.” Anna greeted them while grabbing a granola bar from a cabinet.</p><p>“Oh, good morning-“ Catalina had begun to respond before she looked up and quickly lost all words at the sight before her.</p><p>Summer had arrived, which meant it was finally warm enough for Anna to wear her preferred workout attire of a sports bra and running shorts. She adored the feeling of the wind on her bare skin when she ran. It reminded her of riding horses in her past life and the accompanied feeling of freedom.</p><p>This, of course, meant that all of the muscle definition she had worked so hard for was really on display for the first time. And there was Catalina, dumbfounded by Anna’s biceps as she reached into the cabinet for her granola bar. She was enraptured by the movements of her solid arms as she ripped open the wrapping. Entranced by the bulge of the muscle as she bent her arm to take a bite. Distracted by how the light reflected off the sweaty shine of her skin as she-</p><p>“Lina, your coffee!” Brought back to reality by Anna’s shout, Catalina looked down and sure enough, she had managed to pour coffee all over the kitchen counter instead of in her mug.</p><p>“Shit,” Lina said under her breathe as she set down the coffee pot and went to grab some paper towels.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Anna asked concerned as she ate. It was unlike Catalina to be accident prone and the coffee was still steaming. For her part, Catherine was too distracted by her embarrassment while mopping up the spilt coffee to notice its temperature. She was thankful though, as she realized that Anna hadn’t caught her staring and was quick to cover.</p><p>“I’m alright, Anna. Thank you for your concern. Just zoned out is all.”</p><p>This seemed to satisfy Anna, who took another bite of her granola bar and looked over to Jane, who had been unusually quiet during that entire interaction. Her concern returned.</p><p>“Are you good, Jane? Your face is really red.” True to her word, Jane’s face could rival a tomato in color. Unfortunately, Jane didn’t register a single thing that had happened in the past two minutes as her eyes were glued to Anna’s abs, which weren’t particularly cut because there was still a layer of fat on top, but they still created defined creases of muscle that twitched with every movement. They expanded and contracted with every breathe she took, which was still fairly ragged from her run. She had such a solid frame that looked like it could take a hit and hit back, but also envelope you in a warm hug. Jane wondered what that hug would feel like, among other things.</p><p>“<em>Hot.</em>” That was the only thing Jane managed to mumble as a response. Catherine quickly leaned over and kicked her in the shin under the table. Her brain only rebooted when she felt the sharp pain in her leg.</p><p>Anna, entirely confused about what was going on, simply asked, “What was that?”</p><p>“It’s hot! Yes, It’s very hot out today! The heat must just be getting to me is all,” Jane started fanning herself, as if to prove a point, before rambling on, “and I just drank some hot tea, and the sun is right on me through the window. You know how easily I burn, but it’s just so lovely out that I can’t help but enjoy the sun. Um, oh! How about I make some cold lemonade for everyone to beat the heat? That sounds nice, I’ll do that later.”</p><p>At this point, Anna had finished eating and was just staring pointedly at Jane with an eyebrow raised in obvious concern. She opened her mouth to say something, probably somewhere along the lines of “have you gone mad?” or “what was in your tea?” until Jane stood up abruptly, her chair skidding to a halt.</p><p>Apparently “later” actually meant now because Jane pulled out sugar from the cupboard and started muttering about lemons. Mentally, she was berating herself.</p><p>Simply deciding that this would be easier to deal with once she wasn’t in sweat-soaked clothing, Anna shook her head and took a step back to the foyer, aiming to go upstairs to take a nice shower to sooth her tense muscles of their ache.</p><p>Looking up, a smirk graced her lips as she rolled her eyes at the sight above her. There was Cathy walking down said stairs, with her head in a book, clearly oblivious to the world around her. She mouthed the words she was reading to herself with a furrowed brow, indicating that she was deep in thought.</p><p>“Hey, Cathy.”</p><p>That’s all it took for her trance to be broken, and with somewhat of a start, Cathy formed a verbal response. “Hm? Hello, An-“</p><p>Well, she tried to, but much like her godmother earlier, all words were sucked out of her brain mid-sentence as she took in the sight before her. Anna had chosen that moment for some reason to absentmindedly stretch her arms above her head with her hands interlocked. On Anna’s part, it was just an attempt to loosen up and pop her back, but it was a sight to behold for Cathy. With her back arched, the defined V-shape that Anna’s hips made peeked out from the front of her waistband, as well as the hair that started at her naval and travelled downwards. Moving upward, her already broad shoulders flexed larger, along with every other muscle in her arms as she stretched. The sports bra hugged her muscular upper-back tightly, practically a second skin that moved with the bunched muscles that tightened and stretched in her back. The fabric strained, as if Anna’s raw power could rip the seams at any moment.</p><p><em>My God, is that even legal?</em> was the only thought Cathy could muster.</p><p>That’s when she fell.</p><p>In her dazed state, Cathy didn’t realize that she still had four steps left to go on the stairs. She let out a loud shout as her foot found purchase on nothing but air. Flailing her arms about, she squeezed her eyes shut in preparation for the impact and subsequent pain that was sure to come.</p><p>Instead of hard tile and white-hot pain exploding through her nerves, Cathy instead felt a soft pressure cradling her back and under her knees. After a second, she opens her eyes to find that she was in fact being held by Anna in a bridal carry after she had managed to catch her.</p><p>“Woah there, Cathy! You okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Anna chuckles slightly while looking down at Cathy with a warm smile and a twinkle in her caring eyes. Her voice was low and gravelly, and it took all of Cathy’s brain cells to allow her to nod in response while a blush graced her cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, what’s going on in here?”</p><p>“Is everyone okay?”</p><p>The Beheaded Cousins, summoned by Cathy’s yell, came running from the living room where they had previously been watching tv, voicing their concern. They both came screeching to a halt in the doorway when they saw the magnificent scene of Anna holding a very flustered Cathy.</p><p>“Oh my God,” was mumbled by Anne as she immediately took her phone out to take pictures of the two women. She would later claim that she did this purely because it was a hilarious predicament that she could make fun of Cathy for and definitely not a all because she thought Anna looked supremely hot just casually holding another human like she weighs the same as a pillow.</p><p>Standing beside Anne was Kitty, who seemed to have lost any and all control of her facial muscles. Arms held dangling by her side, a slack-jawed Kitty was not-so-subtly raking her eyes up and down Anna’s figure and display of strength. There was a fire in her eyes that matched a growing warmth in her stomach, and she couldn’t help feeling quite envious of Cathy in that moment.</p><p>Across the hallway, Jane and Catalina had seen everything unfold from their angle in the kitchen. So at this point, every member of the household was perfectly still and silent, in different states of shock and being massively turned on. Every member that is, except Anna, who was somehow completely oblivious to the gutter that every other Queen’s head was currently in. Unaware to the effect she had on the others, Anna kept grinning while continuing to assist Cathy, chiding her for her apparent clumsiness.</p><p>“Ya know, if you actually watch where you’re walking instead of covering your face with a book, you might not fall down the stairs. “ Anna continued to chuckle while gently setting Cathy back on her feet, bracing her arms. “Your supposed to be the smart one of us, Cath.”</p><p>Incoherent mumbles were the only response she got, which Anna took as affirmation to her advice combined with the shock of falling. That was partially true, but in all honesty, Cathy still hadn’t let go of Anna and was currently in awe of the very large and very firm biceps she was currently grasping.</p><p>On the outside, it looked like she was still a bit shaken and needed help bracing herself. On the inside, she was certainly shaking, but for other reasons, commonly known as <em>gay panic.</em></p><p>(Let it be known that four other Queens were also experiencing this exact feeling)</p><p>“I’m still really sweaty. Sorry about that. Hope I didn’t get to much of this grossness on you.” Finally breaking physical contact, assuming Cathy was freaked out by any perspiration she may have touched, Anna felt a pang of self-loathing about being gross and undesirable but quickly pushed it down.</p><p>Anna then, of course, has the audacity to <em>bend over</em> to retrieve the sixth queen’s lost book from earlier.</p><p>A strange, strangled noise comes from Kitty’s direction, much like a high-pitched whine. She probably wasn’t even aware she made a noise because she was too focused on the fact that those shorts leave nothing to the imagination. <em>Wow, she does not skip leg day.</em> If you thought her biceps were impressive, you should see her thighs. Being an avid runner, Anna’s thighs were thicker than a human head and, based on the definition, could probably crush one. Kitty’s train of thought went somewhere very dirty after that observation.</p><p>Next to her, Anne was hatching a plan to convince Anna to try to crush a watermelon with her legs under the ruse that it’s just a trend or something.</p><p>Upon hearing the unique cry from Kitty, the oblivious angel that Anna is, came to the only viable conclusion possible.</p><p>“Don’t worry KitKat, Cathy’s just fine. There’s not a single scratch or bruise on her.”</p><p>Dragged out of her fantasy, Kitty closed her mouth for the first time since entering the hallway and wiped away some drool off her chin. Her eyes dart around the room in a panic as she gives a sniff and rushed response. “R-right, Cathy. I was worried about Cathy. Mhm.”</p><p>There’s a beat of awkward silence where no one says a word. Anna finally takes in her surroundings, only to find everyone staring at her. Her smile falters as the gears in her head turn. It was so quiet, you could practically hear the clink-clank sounds of her thoughts. Decidedly uncomfortable with her inability to figure out why the Queens were so off, the instinct to flee kicked in.</p><p>“Everyone is acting really weird today,” she states shoving the book into Cathy’s hands and starting to make her way up the steps. She feels a little more than self-conscious now, with all this attention on her. Did she really look or smell bad? Were they repulsed by her body? Or how much of it she was showing off?</p><p>If only she knew it was the exact opposite. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” is the last thing she says before she’s out of view.</p><p>She unfortunately misses the simultaneous reactions to that simple statement. Jane takes in a very sharp inhale of breath, Anne lets out a few curses trying to fumble for her phone she just dropped, Cathy and Kitty are frozen again, and Catalina does an actual spit take of the coffee she finally poured.</p><p>None of them make a move, and when they hear the water running upstairs, they all have to force the visual of what is going on behind that bathroom door out of their heads. The first person to say something is Catalina, who looks towards Anne from the kitchen to ask, “Can you send me that picture, please.” Her voice is definitely strained.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I already sent it to all of you.” They all nod gratefully at that.</p><p>Another awkward pause.</p><p>“Maybe I should fall down the stairs more often,” Cathy finally gets a laugh out of everyone and they all slowly get back to what they had planned for the day.</p><p>It goes without saying though, that everyone is a little bit in love with Anna of Cleves.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think you can ship anyone with Anna, and it works. Also, she is underappreciated. She is my fav and I love her. So I made everyone simp for her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>